Infants and other incontinent individuals wear disposable absorbent articles to receive and contain urine and other bodily exudates. Absorbent articles having fixed sides, e.g. disposable training pants, have been popular for use on toilet-training children. An example of a disposable training pant is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,433 issued to Hasse et al. on Sep. 21, 1993.
The use of adhesive disposal systems for securing a training pant in a configuration for disposal is well known in the art. While prior art adhesive disposal systems are fairly effective in securing a training pant in a configuration for disposal, they do have shortcomings. One shortcoming is that they do not effectively seal the training pant to contain the contents within the soiled training pant. Prior art adhesive disposal systems have only one member positioned on the outer cover of the training pant that effectively keeps the training pant in a rolled-up configuration but does not effectively seal the leg openings to contain the contents within the soiled training pant.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a disposable garment with a disposal means that will effectively contain the contents within the soiled training pant.